


Tony Stark Bingo 2019 - Drabble Collection

by 27dragons



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons
Summary: I feel weird creating a whole new work for a drabble, so the drabbles I've written for this bingo are going here. These drabbles are for the following squares on my second card:Chapter 1 - Square R3 (Survival in the Wild)Chapter 2 - Square T4 (graphic: Malibu mansion)Chapter 3 - Square R1 (Learning to be Loved)Chapter 4 - Square A1 (Mirror Image)Chapter 5 - Square S4 (De-Aging)





	1. Just Relax (Bucky/Tony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting lost in the wilderness is a huge pain in Tony’s ass. Bucky sees it a little differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Square:** R3 - Survival in the Wild  
**Characters:** Tony, Bucky  
**Tags:** Wilderness Survival

“I can’t find a cell signal, at all!”

Bucky kept layering branches to make a shelter. “Relax, doll.”

Tony scowled. “_You_ relax.”

“I intend to.” Bucky stretched out on the pine needles he’d gathered and patted the spot next to him. “Come on in and get cozy. It’s gonna rain.”

Tony gave his phone a last glare and flopped down ungraciously. The mound of pine needles was surprisingly springy and soft. “Maybe I’ll be able to get a signal after the storm passes.”

“Wouldn’t doubt it,” Bucky agreed gamely, pulling Tony into his arms. “Lemme take your mind off it.”


	2. Double Dog (Gen, Bucky & Tony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because something is impossible doesn’t mean Tony isn’t going to do it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Square:** T4 - GRAPHIC: Malibu Mansion  
**Characters:** Tony, Bucky  
**Tags:** Malibu mansion, Reference to IM3

Bucky let out a long whistle as he walked around the holo-projection, taking in the details. “Is this a _cliff?_ Like, your house was actually _hanging out over the water?_”

Tony grinned. “Yeah. Every architect I approached said the ground was too unstable and told me to fuck off. I invented new building methods, pretty much just to prove them wrong. God, I miss that place.”

“You going to rebuild it?”

Tony grimaced. “The missiles that blew up the house took a big chunk of the cliff, too. I don’t think it’s possible, now.”

Bucky grinned. “I double-dog dare ya.”


	3. I’ll Give You the World (Pepper/Tony, Tony & Morgan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony’s been in a lot of relationships, but he’s never been loved like this before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Square:** R1 - Learning to be Loved  
**Characters:** Tony, Pepper  
**Tags:** Love, Filial Love

“She loves me,” Tony said, full of wonder, “with every fiber of her being. There’s no hesitation. No reserve. No fear of rejection, no fear of ever losing me. When she sees me, she smiles, and it’s like...”

“The sun?”

“No, it’s like the moment when I know that I’ve made something that’s going to change the world again, and I’m so excited, I can’t wait to share it with everyone. And that’s... That’s exactly what it is. She’s going to change the world, someday, Pep.” He reached down into the crib to brush his hand over Morgan’s baby-soft hair.


	4. Upon Reflection (Gen, Bucky & Tony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Tony are more similar than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Square:** A1 - Mirror Image  
**Characters:** Tony, Bucky  
**Tags:** End-Game fix-it, hospital visit, forgiveness

Bucky walked into Tony’s hospital room, barely registering the flowers, and said, “I’m sorry.”

At the exact same moment, Tony said, “I’m sorry.”

Tony looked exhausted. His beard was grown over in scruff and his right arm had been replaced with a prosthetic that looked startlingly like Bucky’s. (Shuri’s work, of course.)

Tony saw him looking and lifted it, palm-out. “Yeah, we’re twins now, I guess.”

Bucky held up his own, echoing the gesture. “Mirror images, more like.”

“You think? Which one of us is the evil one?”

Bucky reached, touched his metal fingers to Tony’s. “I think maybe... neither.”


	5. Now We Are Three (Gen, Pepper & Rhodey, Tony & Team)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers have been hit with a de-aging curse -- all except Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Square:** S4 - De-aging (any)  
**Characters:** Tony, Pepper, Rhodey  
**Tags:** De-aging, dad!Tony

“I came as soon as I heard,” Pepper said.

Rhodey gestured at the monitor. The Hulk Room had been converted into a daycare -- padded and plush and brightly colored.

The Avengers were there -- and most of them were three years old. They were all dashing around at top speed, and even without sound, Pepper could imagine the noise. Tony, the only one to avoid the curse, was cradling an infant Thor.

“Why’s Thor so tiny?”

“Apparently, a three-year-old Asgardian can’t even sit up yet.”

Pepper eyed Tony. “How’s he doing?”

Rhodey smiled. “Honestly, Pep? I think he’s never been happier.”


End file.
